


Powdered Sugar or Chocolate?

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, F L U F F, M/M, Stress, Tiny Angst, being overwhelmed, fluffy fluff, prompt, tired akaashi, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Bokuto ate all of Akaashi's donuts.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Powdered Sugar or Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person B: did you eat all the powdered sugar donuts?  
> Person A: *mouth full of food* no…  
> Person B: then what’s that on your pants?  
> Person A: that’s cocaine.
> 
> This is just a fun one shot. Do enjoy. :)

Akaashi pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw thousands of tiny black dots appearing when he reopened his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. Exhausted wasn’t even the right word anymore. He was dead on arrival. He had been working non-stop editing a magazine in order to have it perfect and ready before it went to print. He was surviving purely on lollipops and coffee, not the greatest combination. He got out of his car and headed toward his front door. 

He shoved his key into the lock and the door groaned as it swung open. 

He yawned quietly and headed toward the kitchen. He had spent a day and a half thinking about one thing and one thing only: doughnuts. Akaashi really, really, _really_ wanted doughnuts. He had a variety pack waiting for him that he left on top of the fridge. It was his favorite: 2 powdered sugar, 2 chocolate covered, 2 crumb coated, and 2 cake doughnuts. He planned to eat one of each then sleep for at least a day. It was at least 11pm.

He set his bag down in the hallway, not bothering or having the energy to put it in its rightful place. He rubbed his eyes again as he pulled his glasses off and set his keys on the table near the kitchen. He kicked his shoes off near the dining table, making a mental note to clean his stuff up later. He felt absolutely sluggish as he dragged his feet toward the fridge. He reached for a glass and set it on the counter, planning to have the biggest glass of milk known to man. He pulled the fridge open and frowned at its contents. They needed to go grocery shopping. He reached for the milk carton and knew as he lifted it that it was pitifully empty. He opened the cardboard and peered inside, his frown deeping at the drop of milk that his ever annoying boyfriend had left behind.

Akaashi groaned and reached above the fridge. As he did, he noticed there were scuff marks on the counter. He made a mental note to clean those later. It wasn’t until he couldn’t find the box of doughnuts that he had left that he realized _why_ there were scuff marks on the counter. He leaned over the marble and inspected it more closely: they were shoe marks. _Who in the everloving hell had their shoes on the counter_? He peered on top of the fridge. His box of doughnuts was gone. There were shoe marks on the counter. There was exactly one other person in that household that would need to step on the counter in order to reach something on top of the fridge. 

Akaashi turned toward the noise he had heard coming from the living room and stopped in his tracks as he watched his gray-haired boyfriend wash down whatever he was chewing with the last of the milk. Akaashi must have let out some kind of involuntary noise because Bokuto turned around and tried to smile, a dribble of milk pooling at the corner of his mouth.

“Hi Kaa-” Bokuto’s grin quickly faded into something considerably more terrified. “Kashi?”

“You put an empty milk carton into the fridge.” Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokuto swallowed loudly. “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m-”

“Are those doughnuts?” Akaashi looked at the table and watched as his plans fell apart.

Bokuto glanced down at the empty box in front of him then back up at Akaashi, shaking his head slowly. “Uh-.”

“Did you eat all the powdered sugar doughnuts?”

“Um-”

“Then what is that on your shirt?”

“Cocaine.” Bokuto said the word so quickly, without a second thought, that Akaashi almost felt inclined to believe him. If it wasn’t for how red his face started getting, Akaashi probably would have (blaming it on his lack of sleep). 

“Did you eat all the chocolate ones?”

“Uh- no. I didn’t...uh...any....doughnuts…” Liar.

Akaashi pointed at the table where Bokuto had somehow left chocolate covered fingerprints on the remote. “What is on the controller?”

Bokuto swallowed loudly again, the 8 doughnuts and large glass of milk threatening to come back up. He glanced at the controller. “Um- it’s uh, teriyaki sauce?” 

“And the crumbs on your lap?”

Bokuto looked down and bit his lip, brows furrowing in concentration. He turned back to Akaashi. “It’s… from a sandwich?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Um, telling.” Bokuto responded without an ounce of sureness. 

Akaashi nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Bokuto bit his lip a little harder, frowning at the empty doorway where Akaashi just stood. He started fidgeting and let out a small whine. He didn’t mean to eat all the doughnuts. He had just gotten home from practice and was _starving_ to death. The fridge was mostly empty except half of a carton of milk. He was leaving the kitchen when he spotted the doughnuts, thinking Akaashi was saving them to eat together. He didn’t even realize he ate the last doughnut until Akaashi pointed it out. Bokuto’s frown deepened as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the mess in front of him. 

He tiptoed toward the kitchen and saw Akaashi leaning over the counter, his palms flat against the cold marble. “Kaashi-”

Akaashi waved behind him, stopping Bokuto in his tracks. Akaashi didn’t get mad that often, he was more of the glare at Bokuto and that was the end of it. He spoke with his eyes and Bokuto was fluent in that language. What he wasn’t fluent in, was Akaashi being silent. Bokuto stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Akaashi’s shoulders shook for a moment before he turned around and walked past Bokuto. 

Something else Bokuto wasn’t fluent in was Akaashi _crying_. He had never once seen his boyfriend cry. Bokuto cried all the time, as extraordinarily self-confident as he was there were more than a handful of things that could make Bokuto cry. When Akaashi had to work really late, when they watched sad commercials, when he got scared by a movie Akaashi told him not to watch, when he stubbed his toe on the coffee table, when he forgot to check the mail for 3 days in a row while Akaashi was on a work trip and a package he was really waiting for wasn’t delivered. He was a bit...emotional. Akaashi however was in total control. So to see Akaashi walk past Bokuto with tears in his eyes was a different level of language.

Bokuto froze, not moving again until he heard their bedroom door softly shut.

Bokuto pulled his phone out and dialed his teammates number. “TsumTsum. I need your help- or not your help, your other halves help.”

Atsumu groaned into the phone. “Samu isn’t even here, Bo!”

“Yes, I am.” Bokuto heard Osamu’s voice from the background.

“It’s a level 4 emergency!” Bokuto whisper-shouted into the phone.

Atsumu’s eyes widened as he passed the phone to his brother whose expression mirrored his.

  
  


Akaashi buried his face in his pillow, sobbing silently. He didn’t even know why he was crying. Was he crying over _doughnuts_ and literal _spilled milk_? Seriously, Keiji? He took a breath and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He took deep breaths until the sobbing dissipated.

 _Doughnuts_.

But also life.

Bokuto probably went through those doughnuts as fast as Akaashi’s life was passing him by. He was tired of working so much. He hated working late. He hated the constant understanding and passive face that Bokuto had when Akaashi crawled into bed after midnight. Bokuto woke up every single time even when he had 5am practices the next day. He’d give Akaashi a small sleepy smile and pull him against his warm body. They’d fall asleep until Akaashi woke up as Bokuto left again in the morning. Surviving off of 4 or 5 hours of sleep wasn’t doing it. He might as well catch up then. 

Akaashi didn’t know how long his eyes were closed. He heard shuffling near the door and glanced at the clock. It’d been just under an hour. He saw Bokuto’s shadow under the door. Bokuto moved away then came back then moved away then came back again, hesitating before reaching for the knob.

Akaashi yawned and turned back toward the wall, shutting his eyes again.

The door opened quietly. “Kaashi?” Bokuto’s feet padded against the wood. “Kaashi, are you awake?” 

Akaashi felt the bed dip as Bokuto sat near his feet. “Nng.” Was all he could muster.

“I’m really sorry.”

“S’fine.” Akaashi muttered into his pillow.

“Keiji, it’s not fine.” Bokuto’s voice cracked as he stared at the same wall.

Akaashi turned his head and noticed Bokuto was clutching something. “What is that?”

Bokuto blinked rapidly and looked down at the mess below him. “I uh, I made these. I called Tsumtsum to talk to Samu and he talked me through it. We didn’t have much but we had a few things. No stores are open this late.” Bokuto set the plate between them and Keiji wanted to cry all over again. “I know they’re not actual doughnuts, they’re kind of...doughnut holes, I guess. Or mini doughnuts, baby doughnuts?” Bokuto shrugged and pointed at them. “We had some chocolate chips that I melted in the microwave. Have you ever heard of a double broiler? I sure haven’t. Samu asked if we had one and I didn’t even know what a broiler was. We had a little bit of powdered sugar, remember when we made fudge for Christmas? We still had some. I hope it’s still good. It should be. I mean sugar doesn’t expire, does it? Oh and the crumb ones...uh I wasn’t sure what to do there. We didn’t have enough powdered sugar left, we just had a little bit but we had um- those things- those things you like, those cookies, they’re green tea flavored. I wasn’t sure how they would taste on a doughnut, but I tasted the crumbs and they weren’t bad.”

Akaashi looked down at the absolute mess of a place and then looked back up at his emotional mess of a boyfriend, sighing softly. “Bokuto, come here.” Akaashi stretched his arms out toward his gray-haired lover and pulled him down until their lips lightly touched. Akaashi snorted as he pulled back. “How many did you already eat?”

Bokuto blushed fiercely in the dark, the color spreading to his neck. “Just...a couple. I wanted to be sure they tasted okay, Kaashi! I didn’t know you were saving them. I’m sorry, I love you so much, I’m really sorry-”

“Koutarou, it’s okay, really. I’m not mad at you.” Akaashi kissed him again and again until he stopped whimpering and whining. 

They ate doughnuts until Akaashi fell asleep with powdered sugar spread across his lips. Bokuto watched him mutter in his sleep and gently wiped the sugar away. 

He pressed his lips against Akaashi’s temple and whispered against his skin. “Let’s stay in tomorrow. I’ll make you doughnuts for breakfast.” 

Akaashi smiled in his sleep. “Without the cocaine, please.”


End file.
